Choas at the Lair
by caylender
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the turtles do when you don't see them on the show? Here's a zany, crazy poem that may answer your question or make you want to chase Mikey around with a hoard of fan girls! Please R&R!


Alright here's a poem I wrote with the question in mind of what the turtles do when no one is around or maybe because I was sick of studying for exams. :) I got the idea for the refrain from T.S. Eliot's poem, _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufroc_k. Read and enjoy! I do love reviews. _wink wink nudge nudge_

_**Chaos at the Lair**_

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Fan fiction is something I love to write._

_I try to please you all with all my might._

_I'm sure my life to you will amuse,_

_Or maybe you, I will completely confuse_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Raphael stands high and mighty._

_He hits his bag definitely not lightly._

_No one watching, he acts rather atomic._

_He pulls out and reads a Batman comic._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Leonardo with his eyes an excited light brown._

_Is not being the teacher's pet for which he is renown._

_He's jumping around and on the chairs._

_Leo radiates excitement like a little boy's flares._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_An invention is tossed, now gone,_

_By an extremely rambunctious Don._

_Advanced calculus, what could that be?_

"_One of those," he grins, "I gotta get me!"_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_I turn to say 'hi'_

_To a fan girl passing by._

_Mikey grins a secretive grin,_

_Of one who is enjoying a pleasurable sin._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Coming in with five attractive mice,_

_Whom Master Splinter continues to entice,_

_Splinter looks at the lair as if a bore,_

_Then he pulls them along and closes the door._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_The infamous Shredder now walks in._

"_When will the party begin?"_

_A marshmallow on all his spikes for s'mores._

_Then he plops down to cook his mallows on the floor._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Leonardo, a marshmallow does take._

_It looks so good; it must be fake!_

_All Leo does is cry "YUM!"_

_But he must admit; it's burning his gums!_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Raphael would not dare, _

_But no, he's showing off his Care bear!_

_Shredder couldn't resist the little pink one!_

"_Raph to his house he simply must come!"_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go, _

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Donatello starts to sing._

_Deafness to all it will surely bring! _

_Splinter sticks his head put; his eyes ready to pop._

"_This singing," he says, "must now stop!"_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Karai sprints in and kisses Leo full on._

_Watching with jealously from the sidelines was Don._

"_Leonardo, I do love you."_

_But I have allegiance to my father too._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_A confused Leo goes to a corner and cries._

_Don merely sighs. Mike, laughing so hard, nearly dies._

_I walk over and pat Leo on his head._

_Meanwhile Hun is jumping on his bed._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go, _

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Now Hun begins to cry and rub his head_

_For he broke his fragile bed!_

_Now Don is extremely mad,_

_For no fan girls chasing him is bad._

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_All after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_Leo starts to scream,_

_In my ear which is too extreme._

_As Leo realizes, "It's that fan fiction writer!"_

_Raph yells, "The one I hate? Let's bite 'er!"_

_88 _

_The fan girls run and go,_

_They're still after my dear Michelangelo._

_88 _

_They chase me for hours and days._

_All through the endless sewer maze._

_I guess they don't like my writing, oh poo._

"_We'll get you, Watson, and your little notebook, too!"_


End file.
